This invention relates to clamping of two pieces or panels in an adjoining relationship, and more particularly to an adjustable clamp for maintaining a desired butting angular relationship between the two panels so that the panels can be glued or otherwise joined to one another.
When joining two flat panels, such as pieces of plastic or wood, to one another, it is necessary to maintain the panels in a butting relationship temporarily so that they can be glued or otherwise joined at their junction. In applicant's previous U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,712, disclosed is an angle gluing clamp for joining pieces at a fixed angle to one another, such as a 90° angle.
Various devices have been developed in the past for clamping two pieces or segments for joining them to one another, as explained in prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,712. However, except for the '712 patent, because of the construction of the devices, application of glue to join pieces to one another is difficult unless the glue is applied before the pieces are clamped and joined. Such is not an impediment in the '712 patent or the invention of the present application.